A Good Night's Sleep
by chelsibubz
Summary: Ok, this is my very first Yoosu fanfic, SO BE NICE! I found it awfully hard to write about this couple, so tell me wat you think hope you like it! WARNING: BOYxBOY


Yoochun wasn't feeling very well. His head throbbed and the pounding of the loud speakers wasn't helping the pain, but even so, he continued throwing down red wine, bottle by bottle. The party was originally for around 20 people but somehow the word had gotten out and from 20, became 90.

"YO, CHUN," someone shouted from the back, "I want more beer, where can I get it?" Yoochun stumbled backwards a little before regaining his balance.

"Umm...t-the garage," he smiled, finally starting to feel the alcohol working. Yoochun's head began bobbing to the music as it blasted max volume. Before he knew what he was doing he was on the dance floor, taking his t-shirt off. He danced for over an hour and at 1am, his boyfriend, Junsu came to take him home.

"Alright, Chunnie," Junsu laughed, helping Yoochun out of the crowd, "Time to go home, that's enough for the night." Yoochun giggled, tripping over his own feet.

"Haha, J-junsu...let's go for more drinks," Yoochun shouted, laughing, "Come on, where's the bar?" Junsu ignored Yoochun and shoved him into the car. "YAH! KIM JUNSU," Yoochun shouted when they arrived at their apartment, "Where have you taken me?" Junsu laughed and placed Yoochun onto the covers of the bed. As Junsu tried to walk away Yoochun pulled Junsu's arm and through him onto the bed, climbing on top of Junsu. Yoochun leaned down so that his face was only inches away from Junsu's. "Let's have sex," he said, inching closer to Junsu's face.

"W-what are you talking a-about," Junsu laughed sarcastically, pushing Yoochun away, "You're drunk, Chunnie and its late," Junsu said, sitting up. Yoochun pinned Junsu down again and the smirk on his face disappeared, "I'm serious, Junnie," Yoochun nodded, "I want you...right now." There was a long silence as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. When Junsu seemed to relax a little, Yoochun very slowly, lowered his face so that their lips were just touching. They both parted at the same time, still staring at each other.

"Chunnie-" Junsu tried to say before Yoochun kissed him passionately. They both groaned in pleasure when their tongues touched. To deepen the kiss, Yoochun pushed his tongue even further into Junsu's mouth, making Junsu groan even louder. Junsu pulled his own shirt off before removing Yoochun's. Yoochun undid Junsu's belt while he sucked at Junsu's chest. His tongue swirled a few times around Junsu's nipple before he began his trail down south. Yoochun smiled when he reached Junsu's penis.

"Chunnie, maybe we should-" Junsu was cut off when Yoochun licked the tip of Junsu's member, "WAH! CHUNNIE," he moaned, arching his back. Yoochun moved his tongue up and down Junsu's length, like a professional. To keep Junsu sane for a little longer, Yoochun grabbed the base of Junsu's penis, squeezing it, tempting Junsu to come. Junsu bit his lip to hold it in but when Yoochun took the whole member into his mouth, Junsu came, grabbing onto either side of the bed.

Yoochun slid up Junsu's body where they met face to face again. Yoochun kissed Junsu ever so gently on the lips and then whispered into his ear, "Do you want it?" he began kissing Junsu's neck again, "Cause I'll only do it if you really want it." Junsu found it hard to answer when Yoochun was sucking on his neck.

"Y-yes, I w-want...IT," Junsu managed to get out the last part. Yoochun smiled and without warning Junsu, slipped in one finger. "AH!" Junsu screamed out, "It hurts, Chunnie," he buried his face into Yoochun's shoulder. Yoochun ignored him but kissed him on the neck again before slipping in a second finger. Junsu tried to pull Yoochun's fingers out of him but Yoochun was too strong. Junsu bit his lip, holding in his screams. When Yoochun forced in a third finger, Junsu shouted, "CHUNNIE! PLEASE STOP!" Junsu shook his head, "It hurts-" Yoochun kissed Junsu, trying to make it better. Yoochun started thrusting those fingers in and out until he felt Junsu tense up.

"So that's where you spot is," Yoochun smiled, pushing those fingers further into Junsu's spot.

"Oh, MY EFFING," Junsu groaned, "More, Chunnie, MORE!" Yoochun smiled, but pulling his fingers out of Junsu. "Are you ready?" Yoochun smiled before ramming into Junsu's entrance.

"GAH!" Junsu shouted, "God damnit," he groaned at Yoochun thrusted in and out of him. Yoochun groaned in unison with Junsu as the pleasure was overwhelming.

"Shall I go faster?" Yoochun smirked. Junsu couldn't answer but he nodded and Yoochun picked up his pace. With every thrust, Junsu could feel himself closer to coming. Yoochun lifted one of Junsu's legs onto his shoulder so that he could have more of him.

"HARDER, CHUNNIE," Junsu moaned, "FUCK ME!" Yoochun rammed into Junsu harder. He grabbed Junsu's penis and started pumping it with every thrust. Junsu's eyes widened as he came all over the bedsheets. Yoochun wasn't ready for this to end, it was all too good. Yoochun moved even faster, thrusting in and out of Junsu.

"YES, YES, YES," Yoochun shouted, "FUCK..." he groaned, coming inside of Junsu. They both lay there, neither of them talking. After a few seconds, Yoochun pulled out of Junsu and held Junsu to his chest.

"I love you," Junsu smiled, kissing Yoochun's neck.

"I love you more," Yoochun smiled, both of them drifting off to sleep.


End file.
